Animal oilers are utilized to oil the coat of animals for the purpose of repelling flies and other insects, thus making the animal more comfortable. It has been found that if an animal can be kept comfortable, the weight-gain per the amount of food intake can be increased.
This invention relates to an animal oiler wherein the oiling of the animal is controlled by the action of the animal rubbing against oil impregnated posts.
Many oilers involve a complex series of valve systems, are highly complex in construction, are unstable, are extremely heavy, are readily damaged by the animal in use, and are not necessarily effective in applying oil to the animal.